


Pretty Boys

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I upset the bro and wanted to repay the bro by writing some fluffy UshiOi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ushijima ebooks (bokutowl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutowl/gifts).



Ushijima stares down at the bundle of mess on his couch. He liked to consider himself a smart person, considering he got into such a top-rated school. He already had many offers for different high-rated universities and to even start playing volleyball pro. But he also knew there were so many things that he didn’t understand. And one of them was Oikawa Tooru.

 

Oikawa was crying; that was normal. But _why._ Ushijima thought that mood swings were only for females; maybe he was wrong. Maybe Oikawa was a special case. “Tooru.” He tries speaking to the mess; Oikawa doesn’t respond in a coherent way. Ushijima scrunches his eyebrows. “Are you in pain, Tooru?” The setter throws a pillow at him.

 

“It’s not _fair_ , Ushiwaka! It’s not fair at all!” Oikawa screams into a pillow which to Ushijima only sounds like cute, muffled ramblings. Ushijima stands there, hoping for an explanation. Oikawa turns his head so that his nose, half of his mouth and one of his eyes are visible. The one golden brown eye finds Ushijima’s figure and glares. “I’m the pretty one!” Oikawa gives in. “You’re just a giant volleyball troll! How can _you_ of all people get a _confession?”_ Oikawa starts sobbing into the pillows again as Ushijima stares.

 

This in no way has cleared Ushijima’s mind as to why the setter bawling on his couch is so upset. He kneels down next to the couch and lets out a small sigh. Ushijima rubs his temples with one hand before setting it on Oikawa’s shoulder. “You are very pretty, Tooru.” The sobbing stops. “I don’t think I’m pretty at all. I think that girl was confused.” He says slowly, making sure to pick the right words. “I didn’t mean to make you feel sad. Can you stop being sad, Tooru?” There’s a brief moment of pause before Oikawa sits back up and wipes his eyes before looking at Shiratorizawa’s ace properly.

 

“You’re not pretty.” Ushijima nods knowingly, like he’s upset about the fact that he’s not pretty. “I’m pretty.” Ushijima nods a little more eagerly and gives the other a puppy dog look that makes the setter freeze. Oikawa decides that he has had enough time pouting over the fact that someone had the nerve to confess to his boyfriend and in turn moves to crawl on Ushijima’s shoulders, who doesn’t seem to mind the extra weight. “I’m sorry, Waka. You’re very pretty to me.” Ushijima hums low in his throat, and Oikawa can feel the vibrations where his hands are wrapped around the other’s neck.

 

Ushijima puts his hands on the bottoms of Oikawa’s thighs, supporting him carefully as he walks to the bedroom. “O-oi, Ushiwaka, where are you going?” Ushijima stops and looks puzzled.

 

“To the bed.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well…” Ushijima scrunches his eyebrows together slightly. “Usually when you say nice things about me, we end up going to bed to have sex.” He turns his head to look at Oikawa. “Was I wrong this time?” Oikawa winces and hits the other on the back.

 

“Yes, completely wrong! Ushiwaka is wrong! I can say nice things about you whenever I want!” Ushijima pads back to the couch and sets the setter down with a hopeful look in his eye. "How about this? I'll do whatever you tell me to! One thing! I'll do it for you, Waka-chan. Because I'm a nice person." Oikawa beams and Ushijima looks hopeful.

 

“Does this mean you’ll come to Shiratorizawa?” Oikawa screams and throws a pillow at him.

 

 


End file.
